lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost of the Mountain
Ghost of the Mountain is the is the fifty-ninth episode of The Lion Guard and the fifth episode of Season 3. Synopsis The Lion Guard must protect a pack of red pandas from the Ghost of the Mountain when they claim Bunga as the "Chosen One". Plot Still on the snowy mountain, the Lion Guard are shown having fun while playing a snowball fight before coming across a forest of bamboo trees. Recalling the next moja kwa moja stone to be somewhere in the forest, Ono realizes they must go through the forest to find it. As they enter the forest, Kion positions Anga as a lookout, who quickly spots some Tuliza for Kion on a nearby ledge, much to Makini's relief, who remarks on their dwindling stock. Bunga runs ahead and gets the plants. However, during a victory dance, Bunga falls off the ledge and into the snow. With the Tuliza still intact, Bunga starts heading back when he spots a group of red pandas, who stare at Bunga in awe while addressing him as "Sonnesen Kuhn". Suddenly, more pandas emerge from the woods, bowing to Bunga while chanting "Sonnesen Kuhn", apparently worshiping him as a deity. The rest of the Guard soon come across the scene, staring in confusion. The red pandas soon begin giving Bunga food while covering his body in orange paint which, according to Makini, makes Bunga look pretty. This confuses Ono, who wonders why Bunga is suddenly looking pretty. Anga explains the strange animals to Ono, who realizes they are red pandas. However, Ono points out that red pandas are solitary animals, wondering why there is a large pack in front of them. The red pandas begin carrying Bunga away, prompting the Guard to follow, with Makini picking up the Tuliza on the way. Reaching a clearing, the guard finds Bunga on a pile of logs, still surrounded by the red pandas. After a while, the Lion Guard approach Dughi, one of the red pandas, presenting themselves as friends of Bunga, though the red panda claims Bunga to be Sonnesen Kuhn, their "Chosen One". Dughi explains to the Guard that they believe Banga to be Sonnesen Kuhn, a legendary hero destined to fight and defeat the dreaded Ghost of the Mountain. Kion tries to clear up the misunderstanding, explaining that Bunga is a member of the Lion Guard and not their Chosen One, though the pandas refuse to let Bunga leave until he defeats the Ghost. Soon after, an elderly red panda named Domog, keeper of legends of the red pandas, emerges from the bamboo and presents himself to the Guard. Domog tells the Guard of the Legend of the Ghost of the Mountain, describing the Ghost as an invisble force that terrorized the pandas and forced them from their homes. Now living in fear, the pandas have waited for the arrival of Sonnesen Kuhn, the Chosen One who will defeat the Ghost and give them back their freedom. The Guard discuss whether to help the pandas, not really believing the Ghost to exist. Ultimately, Kion decides to help get rid of the "ghost", believing that though they are no longer in the Pride Lands, they are still the Lion Guard, and they protect the Circle of Life. Leaving the red pandas, the Guard begin crossing the mountain to find the Ghost. Soon, a barely visible white blur passes them by, who realize is the Ghost. The Ghost plays around with the Guard, at one point scaring Beshte against a wall, with the impact dropping stalactites around them. Dodging the ice, the Guard manages to escape, with Fuli rescuing Makini's staff in the process. Moments later, the Ghost returns and torments the Guard again. However, Anga gets a small glimpse of the ghost as it jump over a rock, and discovers the "ghost" to be a big cat with white fur. Ono recognizes the ghost to be a snow leopard, whose white fur cause them to blend with the snow and disappear from sight. After finding a set of tracks left by the snow leopard, the Guard follows the footprints before getting ambushed by the Ghost before it disappears again. This time, Anga spots the Ghost and forces it against arock, removing its camouflage, allowing the Guard to surround it. The snow leopard, presenting herself as Chuluun, refuses to stop terrorizing the red pandas, finding it fun, before mocking the concept of the Circle of Life, stating that she makes her own rules. Planning to punish the red pandas for daring to challenge her, Chuluun tries to escape the Guard through the snow, despite Bunga's attempts to stop her. As Bunga laments his failure after losing his paint, doubting that he might be the Chosen One after all, the Guard hear the red pandas screaming. Using her vision, Anga discovers Chuluun attacking the red pandas, now visible as a result of Bunga's paint having rubbed off on her. The Guard rushes back to the clearing to stop Chuluun who, still believing she is invisible, briefly mocks the Guard before making her escape. Bunga tells the red pandas that,since they can now see the Ghost, they no longer have to fear it. Hailing Bunga as the Chosen One, the red pandas ask him to get rid of the Ghost for good. Bunga rallies the red pandas together, believing that they can all defeat the Ghost. Climbing up the mountain, the Guard soon come across Chuluun, still believing herself to be invisible. As a result, Bunga catches her off-guard by leading a charge against her, surrounding her on a cliff. However, Chuluun quickly covers herself with snow, cleaning her coat and turning invisible, scaring the red pandas again. Domog remains calm, however, believing the Chosen One will save them. After Kion nods in approval, Bunga asks the red pandas to keep the Ghost surrounded as he turns to face her. While Chuluun mocks Bunga for believing himself the Chosen One, Bunga in turn wonders if Chuluun is really a ghost before running to her and spraying her with his stink, the stench Chuluun to back against the cliff and fall to the snow below. After the stench wears off, the red pandas cheer over the defeat of the Ghost, carrying Bunga away as Domog declaring the legend of the Chosen One to be fulfilled. Back at the clearing, Domog reveals that, following the defeath of the Ghost, the Chosen One continues on his way, much to Bunga's dissapointment. However, Domog thanks Bunga for teaching them that, althought red pandas prefer to be alone, they can come together when they must, meaning they won't have to be afraid again. At that point, Makini discovers the moja kwa moja stone in the clearing, having been there all along. After Makini activates the stone, Ono, remembering the map, recalls that the next landmark will be found through the bamboo, then around a mountain. The Lion Guard continue on their journey and leave the red pandas, happy that the Ghost of the Mountain is gone. However, Chuluun is shown emerging from the snow in which she fell before coming across Makucha. After presenting himself, Makucha offers Chuluun the chance to join him on his journey to the Tree of Life, noting that they are both very similar since they both seek revenge on the Lion Guard, as well as so much more. Interested, Chuluun agrees to join Makcuha, telling him to lead the way as they both start following the path taken by the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life. Appearances Characters Groups Locations Animals References Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:Season Three Episodes